James Richey (1724-1808)
}} * 1727 Irish Immigrant to America * Pvt - 2nd Virginia State Regiment - American Revolutionary War Biography James Richey, Sr. came to South Carolina from Virginia sometime before the Revolution and staked out lands on Chicasaw Creek. He returned to Virginia but left two sons, John and Robert, and probably his future son-in-law, George Wilson, in South Carolina. John and Robert Richey and George Wilson served in the Revolutionary War in South Carolina. James Richey, Sr. and James Richey, Jr. served in Virginia. Andrew and William Richey, two other sons, were too young for military service. After the Revolutionary War, James Richey, Sr. moved his family to the Ninety-Six District of South Carolina and established his home near Chicasaw Creek in what is now Abbeville County. Afterwards, he signed his papers as James Richey, Sr. of Chicasaw." An old Bible entry records James Richey, Sr. died 12th August 1808, aged 85 years; another Bible gives the death date as 6th May 1810. His will was signed 16 December, 1807, and no proving date is on file. Marriage and Family It is noteworthy that James Richey, Sr. had five granddaughters named Margaret. They were the daughters of sons James, John, and Andrew; Margaret Richey Seawright, daughter of son Robert; Margaret Wilson, daughter of Anne Richey Wilson. James Richey's wife Margaret Caldwell Richey, daughter of Major William Caldwell and Rebecca Parque Caldwell, died in September 1802. Three of their children, Alexander, Jeanne, and Margaret, died in childhood and are buried in Virginia. Research Notes Do not confuse this with Immigrant John Richey (1727-1776) who came from Ireland with his family in 1772 and they settled in Laurens County S.C. That other Richey group is part of the Richey/Adair/Mangum clan, whereas this James Richey group is nicknamed the Caldwell Richey Clan. Vital Records Greenville Cemetery Gravestone * Location: Greenville Presbyterian Church Cemetery, Abbeville County, South Carolina * Gravesite Details back of marker reads: Came to South Carolina in 1784 from Amelia Co. VA; son of Jeanne Caldwell & Alexander Richey from Ireland to Prince Edward Co., VA Will of Alexander Richey Alexander Richey landed at New Castle, Delaware in 1727. In Ireland, he married Jeanne (Jane) Caldwell, a daughter of Jane McGhie and Joseph Caldwell. She was a sister of John Caldwell who came to Cub Creek, VA in the 1730s. Alexander Richey fist settled in Lancaster County, PA, at Chestnut Level. He moved to Amelia County, VA, and settled in the part which was later cut off into Prince Edward County. He died and left a will in 1749. His widow (1688-1784) survived him for 36 years and died at age 96. Alexander Richey was a farmer, merchant, and colonial soldier. His will is recorded in Will Book I:57, Amelia County, VA, dated 3 May 1749, probated 18 August 1749. The will named the children of Alexander and Jeanne Richey and made specific bequests to the sons: John, well beloved son, land joining George Davisses place; Alexander, well beloved son, land; James, well beloved son, 200 acres ye place I now live on and that at the decease of his mother; Samuel, well beloved son, a minor; his three brothers each were to pay him fifteen pounds English sterling money on his becoming of age; Daughters named were Agnes, Catrin, Mary, and Suzanna. Wife Jeanne to be sole executrix. Probated 18 August 1749, by Jane (Jeanne) Richey and witnessed by John Caldwell, Charles Riche, Hugh Richey -- all three before Samuel Cobbs, Clerk of Court. References *James Richey *Richey in Abbeville County, South Carolina * #38958174 * Pvt James H Richey Sr - GENI * Gov. Richard Bennett - Biography on Wikipedia Category:American Revolutionary War